Family reunion
by Alpha Andrew
Summary: Andrew is looking for his lost siblings. He has gotten word that they are in the united pack, what will he do to get to them? How will they react? Will he do something's wrong along the way to find them? What will he do to protect them once he does find them? All this and more will be answered inside (Please just give it a chance also rated T for blood and violence. Completed
1. Chapter 1

A/N ths is my first story so be a little nice but still voice your opinion and please review also it has been changed a little bit but nothing major just made the fight with Garth longer and more even and changed Andrew's size and fur color so read on

Andrew's POV

As I walk through the valley, I can sense a tension, which is odd considering I am alone as far as I know... But even though I'm alone, I still keep my senses on extreme alert since I never know what to expect with new packs. Some are... unpredictable to say the least, but I'm hoping that if this pack is that way, couldn't be too evil or "kill happy" can they? I chuckle to myself as that thought goes across my mind. They were both the least opposing wolves ever! How could they do any damage?

Garth's POV:

As I do my duty of searching this side of the territory while Candu, Hutch and Kate check the other sides of it, I think to myself absentmindedly about how beautiful the day was and how much I would rather be spending the day with my beautiful omega mate, Lilly, and how Kate is probably thinking the same about that stupid coyote Humphrey... "Wait! Was I really just thinking that? Humphrey isn't stupid! He's my friend," I thought to myself. So I just shrug it off. Then in a second, I snap back to reality because I hear some rustling in the bushes ahead. I go into a crouching position and creep towards the bush and as I peer through it, I see a wolf the a little bigger then humphrey with jet black fur, a grey underbelly, grey paws and golden eyes. He looks tense and ready for anything, so I decide I'm going to give him something to deal with and see what he can do and I can't help but think that this fight will be over quickly with me being on the winning side.

Back to Andrew's POV:

While I walk, I start thinking about what happened that night... The night I lost them. That was such a terrible night, but I snap from my train of thought when I am pounced on by a wolf the same size as me. The wolf had red fur and a cream colored underbelly, from what I could see. I am surprised by this sudden attack. I quickly recollect myself and kick the wolf off. The wolf rolls to the side and gets up into an attack stance. As I do the same, the wolf charges at me, claws and teeth at the ready but I dodge and push him away from me and get ready to counter attack. As I get prepare, I see that he is dazed so I start charging at him. When I'm about five feet away, I stand up on my hind legs and ball my left forepaw into a fist, bringing it up into his jaw hoping to hit it. It does... It connects to him square in the jaw and sends him into a backflip. Then he is sent landing on the ground with a thud. "Hmmm. Well you were pretty easy to take down, but why your so much bigger then me" I say out loudbut before I can start thinking why to do with him he starts to get up "god damn it" I think he quickly gets up and charges at me I try tododge but he hits me in the chest with his paw balled up into a fist. I am slightlSoninkes by this hit but before I can recover I am hit multiple times again in the chest by him on the 3rd punch I grab his fist and wrench his arm to the side and hit him in the face a couple times he staggers back and gets ready to return the hit.

Kate's POV:

As I walk around the valley looking for Garth to help him cover the rest of the territory, I start thinking on how patrolling is a waste of time. No pack is tepid enough to attack the giant united pack, are they? I mean, they would be destroyed by sheer numbers and force. While I am still thinking to myself, I am suddenly wrenched from my thoughts as I hear the sounds of snarling and fighting wolves. Then I hear a thud and someone saying something but all I got was, "You were easy." It sounds like a male's voice and I don't recognize it so I turn the corner to look. I see a wolf fighting Garth so I get into a charging position and as quietly as possible start charging at the wolf. When I'm about seven feet from him, I jump into the air, ready to tackle him and hopefully knock him down.

Andrew's POV:

As I think of what to with the red wolf to stop him from attacking, I am pulled from my train of thought as I am hit from behind and knocked out. I regain consciousness long enough to see a tan furred wolf standing near a snow white wolf who seemed to be saying something to the red wolf. But he doesn't respond he just looks at me with anger in his eyes and I try to respond but I'm to dazed to. Then I notice two gray wolves coming towards me and when they get to me, they grab my legs and drag me somewhere. I could not tell where because my vision became blurry and I again lost consciousness soon after that.

A/N so how was it? And first off i have to give someone something *grabs bag full of notes that say thank you* here you go HLK * turns over bag above HLK's head and dumps them on him* for those of you wondering why he gets thanks its because he basically helped me get this off the ground and I have to say thank you to everyone who submitted names for the andrew OC and I might use some names suggested for OC's later on so that's it and please please please review


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy it and let me know what you think in a review read on and i forgot this in the first chapter alpha and omega is owned by lionsgate and all I own are the OC's I've created**

Andrew's P.O.V.

As I regain my consciousness I feel groggy and dizzy and my throat is dry. But I soon recover and look around the room to see the tan furred wolf looking out the dens entrance almost expecting someone. I look to the other side of me to see the watch and chain on the ground, chuckling at the memory of how I got them.

(Flashback)

While I walk around the area slowly keeping quiet in case any food is near by I hear movement to my left and duck into a couple bushes. I turn around to where I heard the noise and see a human come out of the tree line carrying a gun and wearing all camouflaged clothing and on his necks a ring of metal with a strange shaped object hanging off of it, and another strange ring of metal around his wrist. I go into sneak position to pounce on him and he doesn't notice me until I jump and land on top of him I ball my paw into a fist and hit him in the nose. He went limp as soon as I hit him in the nose I then start to walk away I am then strangely attracted to the rings of metal so I decide to take them. I pull the ring around his neck and with a few head maneuvers I'm able to get it around my neck and then I go to his hand. I then realize it will be hard to take this ring off. After a good 10-15 minutes of fumbling I finally get it off of his wrist and onto my front left leg just above my forepaw. I then look at it to see the words "Rolex Wrist Watch" written on it. As I ponder what that means I hear rustling and someone shouting so I duck into the bushes, as I jump in the bushes I hear the shouting get closer.

"Jake! Jake! Where are you!"

Then I see him, a human dressed in a similar way to the man on the ground he moves his head back and forth for a few seconds until he notices his friend on the ground. He drops his gun and runs to his friends side.

"Oh god! Jake? Jake! Come on man talk to me!"

Then it dawns on him that he has been knocked out with a couple accidental scratch marks on him and his rings of metal are gone. He whispers to himself, "How and why would an animal take his watch and chain?"

"Because I like them" I thought to my self and had to suppress a chuckle that nearly escaped me.

He then picks up his friends body and takes it away a few minutes later he comes back for the guns and then I here a car or truck engine start and drive off and I wonder to myself, "What's he going to do with the body...? Doesn't matter now, I got these metal things out of it..."

I turn and walk away I can't help but feel that I got lucky.

(End of flashback)

When I return from my memory, I see the red wolf standing above me with the two grey wolves that dragged me away behind him. He looks at me with such a look of hatred and disdain that I feel like his eyes are trying to kill me. He clears his throat and then speaks in an authoritative tone.

"What's your name?"

I smirk at him. I clear my dry throat and respond.

"Andrew..."

My voice sounds unnaturally dry and I wonder if I will choke on my tongue because of the dryness. He nods at the fact that I spoke.

"Well Andrew, what pack are you from?"

I look up at him and say, "I am currently a lone wolf, originally from a pack in Wood Buffalo National Park."

He looks at me with a confused face.

"Where's that?" He asked.

"Way way up North, at least a month and half journey from here if you walk it."

He nodded with a surprised face.

"Okay, so why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm here to find Humphrey and Cole..."

When I said this, he look extremely flustered and his anger increased for some reason.

"Oh? And why are you here for them?"

"I am their long lost brother." I said.

Once I replied, I saw something inside him fill with anger. Before I could even think about what was happening he got up in my face and said a bit loud,

"You're lying... Cole and Humphrey don't have a brother, and if they did, they would have told me or Kate by now...!"

I am a bit shocked by his shouting, but I don't let it show. I reply,

"Well then the obviously haven't told you every-"

I am cut short by his claws at my throat, pressing lightly. I look at him again, and he speaks again.

"Shut up... I'll go and get them, and if you're lying, I'll make sure you know what bleeding out feels like..."

I nod in agreement. I hear footsteps and see the tanned furred wolf walk in and look at me. Garth, that's enough...! Stop trying to scare him... Just because you're having a bad day, doesn't mean you have to scare him."

He shut his eyes and looked down, taking his claws away from my throat, sighing a little.

"Fine..." He says, looking at me with a less hateful face, and turning to go and get my brothers.

She walks over to me and asks,

"Are you okay?" I am about to respond when I hear the red wolf yell "Kate, stay away from him! You'll get your chance to talk to him once we find Humphrey and Cole!..."

She looks at me, apologizing with her beautiful amber eyes and before leaving saying, "You'll have to excuse him... He's a bit moody today, that's all. Maybe we can talk later."

I could hear the red wolf yell for the two grey wolves in the corner. One looking indifferent, and the other looking kind of sorry.

"Hutch, Candu, get out here!"

They both hurry outside. I tried to hear what he was saying, but all I could make out was, "You two stay here and stand guard of Andrew, and don't do anything else until told otherwise by me, understood?"

I see both of them nod respond,

"Yes sir."

I decided I'm not going anywhere for a while, so I lay my head down to go to sleep...

**A/N so how was that once again thank you to all of you who read and review and thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for letting me use cole his OC I may have just mentioned him but he deserves the credit and thank you to him again for proofing this chapter and also thanks to crowwolf for proofing it too I'm going to go write chapter three because I'm bored and have nothing to do so review please bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N hey guys here's the third chapter hope you like it_**

Kate's P.O.V.

Garth, Hutch, and Candu were discussing what to do with the "prisoner". I hated that they were calling him that... He's really not a prisoner, he didn't do anything wrong from what I know. He attacked Garth in self defense. As I was looking him over, I could see a bunch if little tiny scars... Most likely from fighting, and judging by the number of scars he has, he's been a lone wolf for a while. The most noticeable scar is the one on his neck, probably from a wolf or something slashing at him. He started groaning, and I knew he was waking up. I felt sorry for him because that means Garth is more than likely going to question him, and chances are his day didn't get any better. I couldn't' help but give him a look of sadness... I turned to go and tell Garth that he's awake, but Garth was already coming inside, Hutch and Candu following close behind. Garth gestures towards the exit, and I know that's my cue to leave. I do as I'm told, but once I left, I turned the corner and crouched behind a wall, trying to eavesdrop in on their conversation...

Andrew's P.O.V.

I groaned and mumbled in my sleep, feeling myself starting to wake up. I stopped for a second, but I was then awoken by a small push. I grunted a little, and looked up to see none other then Garth, the red wolf who I believed had a short fuse. He looked down at me with a look of confidence and contempt... He must be expecting for this to go his way. I question myself in my head if I should let him or push his buttons. I think I'd reply, "That was nothing. Barely a scratch compared to what we've dealt with before." I think back and remember certain moments where it definitely was worse... I chuckled a little, then I heard him clear his throat, probably expecting me to look at him. I looked up at him and said,

"Good morning to you too sunshine."

He smiled a little at me, humoring me, then says,

"Yeah whatever... Now, back to our conversation from earlier today..."

"Conversation, or interrogation?" I asked, smirking at him.

"Take your pick, I'm only trying to lighten the mood a bit." He replied, shrugging a bit, and sitting down in front of me.

"I hope you know it doesn't matter what you do to me. I'm Humphrey and Cole's brother, and I don't care if you believe me or not. All that matters is when they say I was telling the truth."

He lets a chuckle escape from deep within him.

"Is that so? What if I cut off your tail and make you eat it?"

I look at him with a look of amusement. At least he's trying to be funny. I gave him a small laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. You know, you don't intimidate me that much... You're big wolf, strong too... But I bet you're a big puppy deep down, below all that muscle..."

His ears perked up at that. Looks like I hit a soft spot. He replies,

"Well, I'm not a 'puppy', but I'm not a tyrant either... I just take unknown wolves like you seriously. Having this size and all this muscle makes me look more scary to new wolves, and that helps me out tremendously."

"Just throwing this out there, but if you hadn't gotten assistance from the golden furred wolf, you would have been beaten." I said to him, sitting up straight.

"Say what you'd like, I'm not going to start arguing again." He said, shrugging again.

I could hear the sound of someone's pawsteps coming towards the mouth of the den. I quickly realized it was more than one wolf, and watched as the only two wolves in the world that I would have loved to see earlier walked inside.

Humphrey's P.O.V.

As I walk into the den, I could see four wolves in the den. Hutch, Candu, Garth, and another which I don't recognize. The wolf had jet black fur with a grey underbelly and paws... When I looked up at their face, I could see that his eye color was a beautiful golden that seemed to glisten... A lot like Hutch's actually. He looked strangely familiar, though I couldn't put my finger on it... I looked over at Cole to see him with a face of confusion and pity. I wondered to myself what he was thinking. I looked back over at the wolf to see him with a huge smile on his face. Garth must have noticed this too, because he turned to us and said,

"What took you two so long?" I shook my head and rolled my eyes, relpying,

"The real question is what could this have to do with us...? Did he hurt Kate? Did he?"

Garth sighed before responding.

"No he didn't hurt her, he did bite me good though." I sighed in relieve that she didn't get hurt.

"Okay... Good." I said, making him chuckle.

I asked him,

"So what did he do? Well, other then hit you of course."

"He said he's your brother, but I'm not sure I believe him... Is it true?"

I felt my heart skip a beat. Is that what Cole was thinking about? Is that why he was smiling? Is that why his tail was wagging? Is that why he looked familiar? My mind started thinking a hundred different possibilities at once, to the point where I thought my head was going to explode... But I'm snapped back to reality when I heard Garth say my name, waving his paw in front of my face a few times.

"Humphrey...? Humphrey? Hello?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my head of any thoughts.

"I'm sorry... What did you say?" I asked.

"I said do either of you recognize him?" I looked at him and thought about it. I moved closer to him, but didn't have much time to examine him because Cole sprinted past me and tackled him.

"Andrew! Where have you been?!" I heard him yell.

Seeing Cole on top of that wolf made me see one of my memories as a pup... Three pups playing in a field, one pup I recognize as me and another as Cole... But he was play fighting with another wolf. When the wolf below him turned to face me, I could see his golden eyes, and I knew this was the same wolf in front of me. I could see all three of us sleeping next to each other in a den as pups, and many, many other memories... After it was all over, a flash brought me back to reality, and I was brought back to reality. I could remember that wolf's name... Andrew.

"W-What was your name...?" I asked him, making him look over at me from beneath Cole.

"Andrew... Just like Cole said."

I was shocked, and surprised. More happy than anything else. I had Cole get off of him and I pulled him up to get a better look at him. Grey underbelly, chest, paws, golden eyes, black fur, slightly bigger than me... It really was him. I hugged him tightly, not even realizing I was crying until I felt a tear stream down my cheek... I didn't care. I finally had my brother back. Cole wrapped his arms around both oof us, and I took a deep breath...

"Welcome home Andrew..."

_A/N so how was that good? Bad? Terrible? Great? I hope it's the first or the last option but I can take the second one but I don't know about the third one anyway thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever forediting and letting me use cole and tori (she's coming in next chapter) so that's it might let loose the next chapter tomorrow _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four part of the Past**

**A/N hello everybody hope your enjoying the story so far there's some blood in this one so fore warning you about that so go ahead read and review please**

Andrew's P.O.V.

Eventually, we stopped hugging, huge grins plastered on our faces.

"So Andrew, have you been introduced?" Cole asked.

"I've been introduced to Garth over there..."

I pointed to Garth.

"But I don't know who the two grey wolves are, and I don't know who that beautiful female is..." I finished, pointing to the two grey wolves and the golden furred female who was now walking in.

"Well those two are Hutch and Candu, and that beautiful female is my mate Kate." Humphrey said, pointing to Hutch, Candu, then Kate, making them all wave at me.

"Oh! How interesting... Good to see that you have someone to make you happy. What about you Cole?" I asked, looking at Cole.

"Well if you'd like to know, I-" He stopped talking, looking towards the den entrances, ears perked up, smiling. "Actually... I think I hear her coming in now."

As if on cue, a female wolf walked into the den. She had mostly black fur, a little grey and white, white chest and belly and deep blue eyes. She was actually kind of cute.

"Hi Sweetheart, hey Humphrey."

Humphrey waved at her, and Cole blushed.

"Hey Beautiful..." Cole said, his tail wagging.

She looked at me before asking,

"Who are you?"

"My name's Andrew. Humphrey and Cole's brother." I replied.

"Another brother? Well... It's nice to meet you then." She said, giving me a warm smile.

"Yes, you too." I said, smiling back.

Garth cleared his throat and asked,

"So Andrew... How long are you staying here?"

"Well that all depends on whether I am allowed to stay in this pack or not... Who are the pack leaders?"

"We are..." He said, gesturing to all of them.

"Really? All six of you?"

"Well, not counting Tori and I." Cole said.

"That's... cool. I hope you guys are good leaders. From what I know about Garth, Humphrey, and Kate, I think you will be. When do I meet your mate?" I asked Garth.

"When we see her I suppose..." He replied.

"Okay then... So... Can I join...?" I asked.

"In a little bit... You may have fought me, but I don't care. Let's put that behind us, alright?" Garth questioned.

"Yeah, your right..." I offered my paw.

He took my paw and shook it.

"So Andrew, whats happened while you were gone?" Asked Humphrey.

"A lot of things... Some of the most important are that I was a lone wolf for a while, and drifted from pack to pack all over Alberta... Until..."

"Until what?" Cole asked.

"Until... I found the love of my life. Her name was Sarah. She had a beautiful white fur, with black paws and ears... Her eyes were an amazing green... Kind of like Garth's." I said, making him blush a little.

"That's a little weird..." Garth said, making everyone chuckle, including me. I continued,

"We had two puppies... One male, one female. The male's name was Michael. He had grey fur, black underbelly, white ears, and his eyes were a teal color. The female's named was Brooke. She had white fur with the same golden eyes as me."

"Awww, they sound so beautiful. What happened to them? Where are they?" Asked Kate.

I felt my expression darken at the question...

"We were all in our den sleeping when I heard screaming outside. I looked and saw Brooke wasn't there, so I bolted out of the entrance. When I got outside I saw three wolves coming towards me. I quickly plowed over the three and chased after two more wolves I could see were carrying Brooke. They realized I'm following them and speed up. When they turned the corner I heard a thud, a scream, and choking noise. I hurried up and turn the corner to see my daughter lying on the ground, dead, the two wolves grinning evilly at me. I sort of blacked out there... When my blackout ended, I looked to see the two wolves on the ground, dead at my paws. I heard another scream off in the distance and bolted to where it came from. I found the place of origin of the scream to see my mate lying on the ground, covered in blood, with no wolves around her. I ran to her side and she whispered something to me...

"I'm dying Andrew" Sarah said.

I started to feel tears streaming down my face.

"N-No... N-No! Y-You can't! I've already lost Brooke, I won't lose you too!"

"A-Andrew... Go and save Michael... I-It's too... Late... F-For me..." She said before letting out a deep sigh...

I knew right then and there she was gone... I picked her up in my arms and held her... I shakingly whispered to her lifeless body,

"I promise you he will be safe..." I said, putting her body down, and starting to move towards the den before I'm clawed down the back. I cried out in pain, and turned to see the wolf that slashed me, saying,

"What did we ever do to you?" I ask with tears still streaming down my face.

"Nothing... You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

Once he said that, I moved towards him as quick as I could, biting down on his throat, letting him bleed out before me. I then ran to my den to find Micheal and three other wolves in there.

"Welcome..." One of them says.

"Okay... Do whatever you want but don't kill him..." I said.

"Hmmm... Let me think about that..." He said before slitting his throat with one quick paw motion.

"No..."

I blacked out again... Only to figure out when it ended, those wolves were dead, a slash down my neck, and my family buried. I looked up at the moon. I howled out my sadness... When I finished, I started to limp my way in the direction of the nearest pack. I limped for about 20 minutes before I fell unconsciousness, but not before I felt myself being dragged in the direction I was headed by two wolves.

"Will he make it?" One of them asked.

"I don't know... Maybe..." Said the other.

When I woke up, I was on their back..."

I finished my story, letting a tear fall from my eye and hit the ground I look at the others to see looks sadness in their eyes, even Garth looked a little sad for me.

"Oh... Andrew, I'm so sorry..." Kate said, getting nods from the others.

"Thanks..." I replied

"So what do we do now?" Asked Humphrey, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well... There is the moonlight howl." Suggested Kate, joining Humphrey.

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, you don't know? Well let me tell you..."

**A/N so how was that is the story progressing well? I hope so do you feel bad for Andrew? I hope so please review guys just saying ok. And thanks to AaOWaSaCD4Beverly for editing this and also thank you to him for letting me use cole and tori so that's it good bye for now**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 road to the moonlight howl

**A/N hello all here's the next chapter thats pretty much it o ahead read on (it's not going to bite you**

Andrew's P.O.V.

"Well, the basics of the moonlight howl is actually quite simple. Wolves from our pack get together at this small mountain we like to call Howling Rock. We all, obviously, howl until we feel like stopping. It can be between couples, friends, family, even alone. It's kind of like what humans do, except instead of using words and singing, we howl from our hearts." Said Kate, taking a deep breath at the end, making me chuckle.

"Oh okay. I understand now... But ummm... I've never really howled before..." I said, a little embarrassed.

"That's alright! It can't be much worse than Garth's old howl anyway..." Cole said, snickering a little.

"Hey! It's not bad anymore!..." Garth replied, trying to defend himself.

"I know, relax big guy. I'm only busting you, it's probably one of the best howls in the pack now." Said Cole, smiling.

Garth smiled from his compliment, and his tail started to wag a little.

"I think what Cole meant to say is, there's never a bad time for a first time." Humphrey said, putting his paw on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I'll have to practice before then huh?" I asked him.

"It never hurts to practice..." He replied.

"Then in that case, I think I will."

After a little longer of chit chat, Kate decided to speak up.

"You guys are thinking way to far ahead... Don't you think we should get him a den before he even practices howling?"

"Oh yeah... Where's a den that's available?"

"Pretty much everywhere actually. There's actually a good spot a little higher up then mine and Kate's den. A bit farther up is Cole and Tori's den, so you'd be living in between your brothers."

"Sounds good to me! Can you show me it?" I asked.

"Sure, come on." Said Humphrey, starting to walk out of the den.

"Wait... Does this mean I'm part of the pack now?" I asked.

I looked at Kate and Humphrey, receiving nods from them, then looking at Garth.

"It's up to you now..." I said.

"I don't see why not. I know Lilly would say yes, so... Welcome to the pack Andrew." He said with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much." I said smiling wide, my tail wagging.

"It was our pleasure... Now let's go" Said Humphrey continuing to walk, Cole following him.

"I'm going to go with you, I've got nothing better to do..." Said Cole, standing beside Humphrey.

"Yeah, we've got things to do before the day's over anyway..." Said Kate, making Garth and Tori nod.

"Well in that case I guess I'll see you guys soon then." I said, making everyone nod.

"I'm going to go finish up my jobs for today, okay Sweety?" Asked Tori.

"Of course... I'll see you later tonight my Beautiful Angel." He said, giving her a hug.

She gave him a quick kiss, and walked out with the others. I continued to follow Humphrey and Cole. It was only then that I realized that Jasper Park was... Gorgeous. It looked amazing with the wind gently blowing and the trees swaying, the flowers of all sorts growing all around and the wolves walking around casually, along with the setting sun... I got so caught up by the scenery that I bump into Humphrey while we are walking.

"Sorry Humphrey, didn't mean to do that. I was just looking around." I apologized.

"No worries... Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes... It truly is." I replied, looking around a little more.

"It's a wolves little slice of heaven." Cole added, agreeing with us.

"Come on, if we're going to the moonlight howl, we need too hurry up, show you your den, and give you a bit of a grooming." Humphrey said, walking a little faster.

"Right behind you."

As we walked through the territory, I seen a couple of wolves looking at me. I tried being nice and smiled at them, saying hello. Of course it worked. Most of the wolves waved back or smiled, saying hello as well. After a few minutes of walking, we arrived at Humphrey and Kate's den. Cole and Humphrey pointed to a spot right above it.

"It's right up there." Said Cole. "Mines right up there."

"Okay, got it."

I walked up the hill and went to the dirt wall to start digging. After ten minutes of digging, I'd made a large den big enough for three to maybe even five grown wolves. Humphrey and Cole poked their heads in once I was finished.

"Two things... One, nice job. Two your really dirty now." Said Humphrey.

I turn my head towards him and chuckled.

"Yeah, but what did you expect? Me to come out squeaky clean?" I said, making him roll his eyes at me.

"Just head down to the creek and wash off... Then come back here when you're done." He said, smiling a little from my sarcasm.

I nodded, and strolled down the hill towards the creek. When I got there, I went in a little to fast, tripped, and fell in. I nearly freeze in place when I become fully submerged in the water. I jumped up quicker than I ever had.  
"Oh m-my G-God that's cold!"

I was so cold I was stuttering as I talked. I quickly scrubbed myself clean and got out, shake myself dry, then walking to a nearby puddle to look at myself in the reflection of the water. I looked so much cleaner then I did a few days ago, when I was covered in mud from running around in the rain so much. I stroll back to Humphrey and Kate's den. On the way, I stopped a snow white female with amazingly captivating purple eyes. I remembered Garth said his mate was a wolf with snow white fur...

"Ummm, excuse me? Is your name Lilly?" I asked the wolf.

"Oh, ummm... Yes. Why?" She replied.

"Lilly. You wouldn't happen to be Garth's mate would you?" I asked her.

"Why yes I am... Why do you ask?"

"I met him while ago and I was trying to find Humphrey and Cole, my brothers. He'll probably tell you the whole story later. Sorry to be so intruding. My name's Andrew by the way." I said.

"It was nothing. It was nice meeting you Andrew." She said with a smile.

And with that, we parted ways. I arrived back at the den, I asked Humphrey,

"So, what did you want to do with me now that I'm clean?"

"I wanted to spruce you up a bit, so be quiet and let me work." He said, starting to groom my fur with a pinecone.

"That's... A little weird." I stated.

"Deal with it" He said, pushing down on my butt to make me sit.

"Well while you two have fun, I'm going to go and get ready for my night with Tori... See you two at the moonlight howl!" Cole said before walking out of the den, Humphrey and I both saying goodbye. Then Humphrey really started to get into the grooming...

Two hours later

I sat in the den, waiting for Humphrey to come back with Cole and Garth. I started to think about what my howl was going to sound like when I hear pawsteps coming this way. I smiled, looking my self over, seeing my chain hanging from my neck and the watch on my wrist.

"Okay Andrew, come on out." Said Humphrey.

"Okay!..." I said a little shyly. I do as I'm told, and when I am fully visible, I seen Cole and Garth's eyes widen and Humphrey having a huge smile plastered on his face.

"So... Do I look good or...?" I started.

"Well let's put it this way... If I was a female, I would be all over you right now... If it has that effect on me, I cant wait to see what happens with the girls." Said Cole, smiling, making me blush wildly.

"Yeah, even I'll admit, you look great! Your eyes seem to glow in the moonlight." Garth said, making me blush even harder.

"Thanks guys, you look pretty handsome yourselves... Thank Humphrey." I said, thanking Humphrey.

"No problem." He replied, smiling at me still.

"Come on, it's not like we have all night. Let's go." Said Cole, starting to walk to Howling Rock, having us follow.

**A/N How was that? Andrew's now got a home, and is all tricked out for the moonlight howl. Thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever again for proofreading this chapter, and allowing me to use Cole and Tori. So that's it, till next time guys. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six moonlight howl part one**

**A/N Hey guys here the next chapter sorry for taking so long to update but here it is I doubt many people will read this though since its super bowl today but anyway read on **

Andrew's P.O.V.

"So how big do these things tend to get?" I asked Humphrey.

"Pretty big, every wolf in the pack comes here. It gets a little crowded, but Howling Rock is pretty big, so there's plenty of room." He replied.

"Well that's good to hear... How does it work for howling spots? Is it just a whoever gets there first gets there first deal or what?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what it is, but if you want a spot where you'll be noticed, go for the top. The top is perfect for howling, because your howl will go farther." Interjects Garth from the back.

"Okay, thanks guys." I replied, smiling.

"So Andrew, do you have any idea what your going to do during the howl?" Asked Cole, almost making me jump from him suddenly talking after it being so quiet.

"I have sort of an idea, but I'm not sure... It'll work out hopefully, but I'm going to try it." I said.

"Okay, well good luck to you. We'll be looking out for you." Cole said, smiling.

"Sounds good to me. I'll be looking for you three as well." I replied.

When we reached howling rock, I was surprised by the small amount of wolves that were around, and that most of them being at the bottom.

"What's going on? This place is dead... None of the wolves that're here aren't anywhere near the top, why?" I asked.

"It's a little early, that's all." Humphrey said.

"Oh? But the moon's out..." I said.

"Yeah, but we have all night to do this. Top spot is usually taken by the leaders of the pack, so really it doesn't matter what time they arrive." Replied Humphrey.

"Oh, okay. I guess that make sense... Oh! I have another question for you... Would an Omega be able to become an Alpha? You know, at our age?"

"You say that like we're elders... But yes you can. But it can be difficult for a wolf who has spent their entire life doing no work and cracking jokes." Garth states, receives dirty looks from Cole and Humphrey.

"I'll have you know that we do plenty of work... Just not the kind of work you do. We're peacekeepers..." Replies Humphrey, getting a nod from Cole.

"Yeah, you may do those things, but you don't have to do the things we do, like hunting, fighting, patrolling the territory... Your jobs are no where near as stressful as ours, right Andrew?" Said Garth looking at me.

"While I don't have much of a say on this, I do feel that Alpha's have more pressure because if they don't get a kill for food, then the pack doesn't eat either. If they're killed in a fight, there is one less fighter in a pack. No hostile pack would take an Omega hostage because Omegas don't know how many alphas are in their pack. Killing an Alpha prisoner would send more of a message than it would killing an Omega prisoner..." I said, agreeing with Garth.

"You're both out of your minds. First off, Garth and Andrew, you're both wrong. An Omega's job and life is just as stressful as an Alpha's. Who do you think breaks up the fights in this pack? Omegas... We know how to fight, and if we needed to, we could defend ourselves... We break up Alpha fights Humphrey and I. We learn the way they fight, and mimic them. Eventually, the Alpha's would be fighting their own shadow... Heck, if we didn't break up these fights everyday, this pack wouldn't even exist! You Alpha's would have torn each other to shreds a long time ago. Oh, and Omega's DO know how many Alpha's there are in their pack, and if one of them were taken and killed as a hostage, which they WILL be taken as, it would make just as big a dent in the pack as it would an Alpha's death... Especially if it's an Omega like Lilly, because she's the former Alpha leaders daughter. I can go on all night about this, but you two know where I'm getting at, right? Cole finished, looking at Garth and I.

"Wow... I never thought of it that way..." Garth said, scratching behind his ear.

"Yeah... Won't think of an Omega so differently now." I said.

"Good... What you guys said was unfair, and on behalf of all the Omega's in the pack, I had to say something..." Cole stated.

"Right... Sorry." Garth said.

"Yeah, sorry." I said, also apologizing.

"Thank you... Okay, I think I hear the girls coming up the hill now." Cole said, looking down the hill.

We all turned to see all three of the girls come up the hill... All three looked amazing. Kate had a purple flower in her fur right behind her right ear, Lilly had her bangs flipped up so it wasn't covering her left eye, and Tori had her fur groomed perfectly so it seemed too shine in the moonlight...

"Wow..." Said Garth, receiving nods from the other two, who seemed to be mesmerized by the three females.

Even I have to admit, they looked great... Smoking hot. All three girls giggled, then started talking and nuzzling their mates. Kate looked over at me, smiling wide.

"Andrew? I thought you were Hutch for a second!..."Kate said in an amazed tone.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

Lilly and Tori both looked to where Kate was looking.

"Wow Kate, you're right! He did look like Hutch!"

"It's his eyes... They're the same shade as Hutch's, that's why. They shine in the moonlight, just like his." Tori said, leaning her head on Cole's shoulder.

"So I take it I did a good job on him?" Humphrey asked, smiling.

"Yeah! You made his eyes really show." Said Lilly, receiving nods from the other two.. I blushed a bit under my fur, hoping no one would notice.

"Awww, thanks guys... So where do you guys want to go to howl?" I asked.

"How about up there?" Asked Kate, pointing up to near the top, but not quite there.

"Looks good to me... Lets go" I said before starting to walk to our spot.

To be continued

**There we go how was that? I hope good and thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for editing and also this will be continued in the next chapter if you couldn't tell from the to be continued **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven moonlight howl part two**

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter this is a continuation of the last chapter so go ahead read**

While we walked, we passed a couple females who looked at me with the same expression Kate did. One of them started fanning herself with her tail, and I chuckled. I've never gotten so much attention from female wolves... Not since I met Sarah. When we reached the spot, we all tried to decide who would go first.

"Could me and Kate go first? I feel like it has been forever..." Asked Humphrey, nuzzling his mate.

"Go for it Humphrey." Said Cole, smiling.

As they started, I felt like I was going to die from the beauty of their howl. Humphrey's howl seemingly blended with Kate's... As they finished, I clapped for them, along with Garth, Lilly, Tori and Cole.

"Thank you... So who's next?" Asked Kate.

"Me and Garth will go." Lilly answered.

As they started, I again felt like I was going to die. Lilly and Garth's howl fit together so well... As they finished, we all clapped, just like we did for Kate and Humphrey.

"Wow... That was beautiful." I said.

"Thank you so much Andrew... Cole, Tori, you're up." Said Lilly.

"Okay. Come on Love, let's make sure the whole pack hears us..." Said Cole, nuzzling Tori, making her giggle.

"Hehehe, okay..." She said, smiling, following Cole.

At first, I thought this was their first time howling, because of what Cole said... But that idea was quickly thrown out of my mind once they started howling. Their howls matched together perfectly... Like two angels singing from the heavens! Once they finished, everyone was clapping just as we did for the others, making the two blush wildly and smiling.

"T-Thanks you guys... Alright Andrew, your turn." Tori said.

I sighed, knowing it was inevitable, and that I would have to howl. It made me extremely nervous because I didn't have a partner, and I hadn't howled in quite a while...

"I-I will in a second... I gotta go... You know..." I said.

"No problem, see you in a few." Said Humphrey, smiling.

I darted off into the trees and down the mountain. Once I was far enough away, I slowed down to a walk. I veered off to the creek to get a drink, and after a few gulps of water, I'd decided I'd had enough. As soon as I turned to go, I saw a female walking towards me. She had mthere lose fur like Kate's cream cream underbelly and ears, with captivating emerald green eyes... Again, like Garth's... I was bisexual was I...? No... Of course not...

"H-Hi there... M-My name's Andrew..." I said stuttering, wanting to smack myself.

She giggled, then looked at my eyes and gasped.

"Wow! Your eyes are beautiful! It's like they glow in the moonlight...!" She said.

I blushed.

"Why thank you... I say your eyes are much more beautiful then mine though." I said, making her blush and hide her face with her tail, making me laugh.

"You don't need to do that, all your doing is hiding your beauty." I said.

"Why thank you..." She said.

We stood there for a minute, then I asked,

"So how may I help you?"

"Oh! Right, I was going to ask if you would like to hang out sometime... Maybe go for a walk or something?" She asked, looking a little nervous, but was tried her best not to show it.

"I'd love too... How about tomorrow, about a half hour before sundown?" I suggested.

"S-Sure! See you then... My den is just below the leaders Garth and Lilly's den. " She said before walking away.

I watched her walk away for a while until I felt someone nudging me and saying my name.

"Andrew? Andrew? Andrew? Anybody home?"

I seen a paw waving in front of my face and I snapped back to reality.

"What? Oh, sorry. I was just, ummm... I don't know." I said, blushing now.

"Yeah... Going on a date tomorrow I see?" Asked Garth with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes... I am. Why?" I asked.

"Just wondering... I'm happy for you." He replied.

"Thanks Garth... Good to know you care." I said, smiling.

"Come on, let's go." He said.

We both went back, and we all hung out for a little while longer before going back to our dens and getting a good nights rest, a smile plastered on my face, knowing tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**There we go Andrews got a date and yeah other then thst ow was it? Good? Bad? And also thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for editing**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N hey guys sorry about taking so long to update this but anyway without further distractions besides thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for editing read on my people**.

Chapter Seven/The Next Day

As we walked through the forest talking, I thought about Abby, and how beautiful she is. I marveled over the fact that she asked me to hang out, not the other way around! While I thought it over, I heard someone suggest going swimming, and I hear a few wolves agree. I looked to see everyone staring at me, waiting for my response.

"Ummm... Sure, why not? " I asked.

When I answer they all smiled, and started heading towards where the lake was. When we reached it, I went to the edge to think about whether or not I should jump in, but my thoughts were interrupted by Lilly yelling at Garth.

"Garth? Garth? Don't throw me in there! Garth! Garth n-" She's cut off when he suddenly picked her up, and jumped into the water with her on his back.

She came up first, gasping for air, and Garth followed shorty after, smiling at her.

"You said not to throw you in... You never said anything about not being able to jump in with you." He said, getting a face full of water from Lilly as she squirted it at him with her mouth, making him laugh.

I smiled and looked to the side to see Cole jumping in with a WILLING Tori, laughing joyfully. Kate was already in the water... But where's Humphrey? I'm interrupted by a sudden push from behind. As I fell, I grabbed the paw that pushed me, and pulled it in with me as I plummeted into the lake water beneath me. We hit the water with a big splash, and the cold from the water surrounded me quickly. I resurfaced, gasping for air.

"W-Wow that's cold! Who's idea was this again?" I asked, shivering.

"Mine... I just wanted to push you into the water." Replied Humphrey.

After twenty minutes of splashing, swimming and such, we all got out and shook ourselves dry, beginning to head towards our dens. As we head down a hill, Humphrey, Kate, Cole, Tori, and I said out goodnights to Garth and Lilly, and they said goodnight back before heading into their own den. We followed suite, and left to our own dens. As I laid down, I though about what will happen tomorrow, and how the date will go before falling into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

I could hear paw steps coming into my den, so I froze immediately, waiting to see what the unknown creature would do.

"Andrew, you awake yet?" Garth asked.

When he spoke, I realized I was being overly protective.

"Yeah... So what do you need?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come and hunt for food with me."

I look at him, then outside to see that the sun isn't fully up yet.

"Sure." I replied.

"Okay, come on." He said, turning out of the den, making me follow.

After a few minutes of walking I see a field ahead of us with a few caribou in it, feeding on grass. I went to show Garth, but he was already looking in that direction. He got down into crouching position, instructing me to do the same, so I did. We started creeping towards the caribou, and when we were a few feet from them, we split off with me going to the right, and him to the left. When I felt I was close enough, I signaled to him that I was ready, and when he signaled back, we jumped out of the grass with our claws ready to attack. I landed a perfect hit on the caribou's neck with my jaws as my claws sank deep into it's shoulders to hold on tight,, feeling the blood gush into my muzzle as it goes limp. I licked my muzzle clean of any blood, panting, and looked at a not panting Garth, standing over his dead caribou, smiling at me, as if he didn't even move.

"Good job... You did better than I expected. Just work on your cardio a bit, and you'll do even better." He said, starting to drag the caribou back to the feeding grounds.

I nodded, and with that, we dragged the caribou to the feeding grounds where all the wolves gather to eat. We are the first wolves there, so we sat there for about five minutes before seeing Kate and Tori dragging one caribou each, along with Hutch and Candu carrying one each as well. I take the opportunity to help and run to Kate and grab the caribou for her and carry it.

"Thanks Andrew." She said.

I nodded, and I looked over to see Garth carrying Tori's caribou, hearing her thank him as well. When we got there, we dropped the caribou, and Garth, Kate, and Tori left to get their mates, so I was left with Hutch and Candu.

"So how are you guys?" I asked them.

"Pretty good, and you?" Replied Hutch.

"I'm good... Easy kill?" I asked.

"Oh yeah... It's always easy." Said Candu, getting a nod from Hutch.

"Well good..." I said, seeing the others return.

"So... How does this work? Who gets what?" I asked.

"Dig in! Just be sure to leave enough for everyone else, that's all." Said Cole.

"Oh... Okay!" I said, doing as instructed and digging in.

After about twenty minutes, we were all done eating. I looked up to the sun to see it's almost in the middle of the sky. I questioned how much time it took us to catch and eat our food... I remembered I had to I go and pick up Abby in about four hours, so I thought about what I could do to pass the time...

"So... What can we do now?" I asked.

"We could patrol the area. That's what I was going to ask you to do with me anyway." Said Garth.

"Okay, yeah. How long will that take?" I asked him.

"All depends on how fast you patrol... At most an hour though." He replied.

"Well alright then, let's go." I said, starting our patrol.

**A/N alright Andrew and Garth are going patrolling it shall be interesting to say the least or at least I hope so. Anyway thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for editing and that's it alright till next time guys**!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter it's really short but I'm going toupload the next one same night as this so it's not too bad that's it guys besides thanks to AaOWaSaCD4ever for editing this thats it go ahead and read**

We walked off and started searching the border of the territory. While we searched we talked about how Garth and Lilly met, how they fell in love, and how the whole law of Alphas and Omegas not being allowed to be mates was abolished. By now we were more than three-fourths of the way done, so we started talking about random things. After another 30 minutes, we were finished, and I looked up to the sky to see the sun was still a little bit high in the air. Judging by the color of the sky, I had to guess I had about a hour and a half left before I go get Abby.

"Well that was a great story, and a great time. Thanks for asking me to come along Garth." I said.

"Yeah, no problem. See you later." He replied.

We parted ways, and I headed to Humphrey and Kate's den to get him to make me look amazing again.

"Humphrey? Hello? I need your help again..." I said as I turn the corner into the den.

I look in to see him napping, so I went in and start nudging him, making him slowly start to wake up.

"Nghhh... Who is it...?" He said before looking up at me.

"Oh, it's you Andrew, sorry."

"It's fine can you help me by making me look nice again?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, but do you want it the same? Or different?" He asked me.

"Hmmm... Better go different. We have to pull out all the stops." I replied.

"Okay. Sit, and let me do my work." He said, making me sit down.

One hour and Twenty minutes later.

He stepped back and examined his work once he was finished.

"I... Am... Amazing." He said, making me go outside to look at what he's talking about.

When I got to a puddle, I looked in to see myself looking handsome again.

"Wow, you are amazing..." I complimented.

"Thanks... Nice to know you agree." He replied.

"Okay bro, I have to go. See you around!" I said, walking off to Abby's den.

After a few minutes, I make I there, and walk in, calling out her name.

"Abby! You in here?!"

"Yeah! I'll be right out!" She replied.

"I'll wait outside!" I said, walking back out.

After a few minutes of waiting, she came out and I swear to god my heart skipped a beat when I saw her. She had a blue flower in her head fur, and her hair was groomed back. She was smiling, and I thought I was going to just stare at her forever until she asked,

"You ready?"

"Y-Yeah... Let's go"

**A/N there's the chapter I know it was short and I feel bad about that but hey like I said the next chapter is coming soon very soon as in like a minute later after I post this so that's it guys see you in a few seconds**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys sorry about not updating this for a long time but I'muploading two chapters today so hopefully that makes up for it thsts it besides thanks AaOWaSaCD4ever for editing gaha head and read**

As we walk down the forest path, we both just walked and stared into each others eyes for a bit until we start talking about our pasts.

"So how did you get in the pack?" I asked her.

"Well, I was born here, my parents were both alphas, so they taught me how to hunt and fight. About two years ago they were both killed in an attack..."

"Oh... I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Yes, it was a sad time... But I've gotten past that now."

"Oh, well that's good. I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I have to show you something." I say feeling bad for interrupting her.

"Oh it's fine. What do you want to show me?" She asked.

"Come with me."

I led her up a hill and to a cliff that overlooked the entire valley with a perfect landscape for the sunset.

"Wow Andrew, this is amazing!" She said in awe.

"Yes I know, it's almost as beautiful as you." I said, making her blush.

"Oh Andrew you are so flattering... How do you do it?"

"I've always been able to say the right thing at the right time with females, but never with males." I replied, looking over at her, and smiling.

"What's the difference?" She asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Well with females they get flattered, and males either think I'm insulting them when I'm only joking, or they realize I'm joking, and we start to become friends."

"Oh I see. Oh yeah, how was joining the pack for you?"

"It was alright. Easy enough... I did start off on the wrong paw with Garth, but I think that's behind us, and joining the pack has benefited me in multiple ways. Finding my brothers, and meeting you just to name a few things." I said with a smile forming on my face.

She blushed again, making me chuckle.

"Want to head to Howling Rock?" I asked.

She nodded, and followed me.

I was a little nervous, because the last time I truly howled was when my family was killed, and I am a bit nervous that it won't sound right.

"Just letting you know now, I haven't howled in a long time." I said.

"That's alright, neither have I. Actually, I've never howled ever..."

"OH GOD!" I thought to myself.

If this is her first howl, she will remember it forever. I had to find a way not to howl before it was too late, because my howl was going to be terrible. Then, ironically, she looked up and spoke to me.

"Oh no, I have to go... My sister needed me back after a few hours, and I might be late. Would you mind walking me home?"

"No not at all. I was just going to offer... Shall we go?"

She nodded, and we started walking down the hill, towards her den. We walked in complete silence until she spoke once again.

"I had a really great time tonight Andrew."

"Yeah, me too." We stopped walking because we were right beside her den.

"Goodnight Andrew..." She kissed me, then turned and walked inside.

"G-Goodnight...!" I said, walking back to my den, laying down in my spot and going to sleep with a huge smile plastered on my face.

**A/N how was that? Good? i hope so well I don't really have much to say so bye guys hopefully I can update soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N hey guys I am SO sorry I have taken this long but I hope that I can pick up the slack and get more of this out faster. Also this was edited by crowwolf. Thanks guys I think that's it go ahead and read.**

Chapter ten: Fun day part 1 hunting

As I woke up from the bright, warming sun shining on my face and I groan and turn over not wanting to get up, but when I do look outside I see the sun is relatively high in the sky so I decide to get up and see if Garth wants help with anything.

As I got up I stretched out to wake myself up and I then started walking out of the den, when I got outside I am hit by a warm breeze which means that summer was almost over and fall would be coming in soon and that also means that it would be even harder to hunt for food.

As I thought about this I started walking towards garth and Lilly's den as I near their den I heard someone starting to walk out and I look inside to see Garth heading towards the entrance and Lilly still sleeping. He looked at me and puts a claw to his mouth to tell me to be quiet. When we are far enough away from the den that Lilly won't hear us I said.

"Hey man what's up? How was your sleep? Do you need help hunting?"

"Nothing's up really, sleep was good and yeah sure I could use some help with hunting but other than that we both have the day off."

"Ok good let's get moving then" as we walk we talked about random things like what we dreamed about, the weather and then the inevitable topic of my date came up

"So how was the date?" he asked eager to find out what happened

"It was alright we went on top of one of the hills to watch the sunset then we went for a walk for a while and then we headed up to howling rock and howled together and right after that we kissed for a good 20 seconds after that she had to go to her sister so I walked her home and then we said goodbye."

"Oh wow good job man how was her howl?"

"We never were able to she had to go right before we started."

"Oh that's interesting my howl used to be really bad but Lilly showed me how to actually how, with your heart."

"Oh that's good and I'm guessing you want to know about the kiss?" I asked knowing it would come up eventually

"Um yeah I was just waiting of the right time to ask." he said looking away like he's embarrassed

"It's alright of you to ask it I knew it would come up and it won't be the last time it does." I said trying to make him less embarrassed

"Oh ok so how was it?"

"It was well... Freaking amazing she was just... Err I can't explain how amazing it was man."

"Oh that's great for you man I hope you two have a good time when you go out again."

"Thank you." as I said that we see 6 caribou grazing in the valley.

"Ok I got the three on the left you get the three on the right." I said to him in a low whisper. He nodded in agreement and we split off as we do I got ready to jump the first one bounce of it land on the second one hen take out the thirds legs.

I threw the signal up and he threw it back I count it three then jump. I land on the first one and slash its throat the instant I landed on it and jumped off and knocked the second one on the head knocking it out and then I chased after the third one who tried to make a run for it.

But luck appears to be on my side as it trips over a rock I jump landing on top of it and slash its throat then I carried it back to the other two and see the second one trying to get up but I put my jaws around its neck then bite down ending its life for good.

After another 30 minutes we have all 6 of the caribou in the valley and we saw the others coming so we decided to eat one of them while we wait and as we finish we see Kate, Hutch, Candu and Tori bringing two caribou each. After another 20 minutes all of us had finished eating and we were deciding what to do for the rest of the day.

"So what do we do now guys?" I asked after seeing everyone is done

"Well we could go walk around" said Garth not having any other ideas

"Nah that's boring man lets go.. Umm I don't know anybody got ideas?" asked Cole

"Well we could go log sledding?"

"What's that?" I asked

"Oh right I gotta explain for you. Well we take a hollowed out log and turn it so you can sit in it, take it to the top of a Hill then push it down with us inside it and that's the basics of it" explained Humphrey

"Ok I think I got this thanks man yeah we can do to that unless anyone else has an idea." I looked around and see no one jumping up with one so I assume no one does.

"Alright let's move guys." I said and turn to walk but stop immediately when I hear a voice could only belong to one person

"Hey Andrew." I turned to see the beautiful person the voice belongs to Abby with her hair still clean and done up and her eyes as beautiful as the sea.

"Hey Abby what do you need?" I asked

"Oh nothing I just wanted to se what you guys were doing and if I can join you." I looked to everyone else to get their opinion and they all nod that she can come

"We are going log sledding and your welcome to come."

"Ok thanks what is it though?"

"Well we take a hollowed out log and turn it so you can sit in it, take it to the top of a Hill then push it down with us inside it and that's the basics of it" I explained saying what Humphrey said to me a few minutes earlier.

"ok let's go." she said and with that we all head up the hill we find four logs big enough for two each we drag the four logs up the hill and when we get to the top we decide that all the couples will go together which meant me and Abby were together. As we get in with her in the front and me in the back and once we are all seated Humphrey reminds us

"Pull the log left to go right pull it right to go left and make sure you don't hit anything."

"Ok let's go" and with that we all pushed off.

**A/N there we go! So how was it? Good? Bad? Review? Please? It would be much appreciated.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven fun day part two actual fun

As we push off I hear Lilly and Tori scream at the top of fheir lungs so that makes me think it's there first time doing this, as we too down the hill I realize how insane this is. There's rocks and trees everywhere and unpredictable bumps in the path.

As we go down I notice that instead of screaming or crying Abby is laughing and having fun and them as we approach a tree I yell out "go right!" I look at her to make sure she hears me and I see her nod and then we both lean to the left and we go right.

After a few more bumps and turns and a close call with a rock that scared the hell out of me and almost threw Abby out of the log. But we make it to the bottom and I get out and check who was there and we are surprised to see that we are the first ones there. As I look up the hill I see Humphrey and Kate coming down with the others right behind them. As I watch them go to a skidding halt Abby try's to get out of the log but is dizzy and almost falls but I catch her at the last second and then we stand there for a minute looking into each other's eye we stay like this until we hear Kate say "Aww so cute young love." we are embarrassed by this and get up to a standing position

"I will have you know I'm older then Humphrey and Cole."

"Yeah by what four seconds?" asks Humphrey as he gets up

"Anyway that doesn't matter now how did you two bet us to the bottom me and Humphrey are pros at this." questions Kate

"I don't know maybe we are a better team then you or maybe we are more reckless could be either one." I reply

"So what now?" asks Garth

"I don't know we could go for a swim?" suggests Cole

"Hmm that's a pretty good Idea better than any we have so let's go, Abby you coming?" I ask looking at her

"Yeah sure why not I don't have anything else to do" she says and with that we all head toward the pond that Is nearly on the other side of the territory after about 45 minutes of walking we get to the pond and then we all jump in but after everyone is in but me, Kate, Abby and Humphrey I slink into the bushes and hide until Kate am Humphrey are in the water and they are trying to get Abby in the water.

"Come on Abby."

"Yeah come on in it's not too cold."

"I will but where's Andrew?"

"Oh yeah where is he? They all start looking for me and when they stop I charge out of the bushes, grab Abby and pull her into the water with me.

When we hit the water I feel the cold around me and It feels good and I almost get lost in the feeling until I realize I'm still holding Abby so I swim up to the surface and when we get up I hear gasps and then silence and then laughter and I open my eyes and I see me and Abby touching noses I smile at this and then she opens her eyes and she gasps but doesn't pull away we stay like this for a minute or so and we stare into each other's eyes after the minute we both pull away and no one speaks until I do.

"Abby I have to tell you something." she looks at me surprised and says

"What is it Andrew?"

"Abby I-I love you" and as I say that I hear gasps and then clapping I look over to see all of them clapping and Humphrey and Cole on the verge of tears.

"I love you too Andrew and I always will." my heart skips two beats when she says she loves me too. We stare into each other's eyes and then we pull each other into a passionate kiss, as we kiss I hear her moaning and feel her tongue moving around a little. When we release we both are panting and we look at each other until someone says something from behind us

"Umm guys I hate to brake this up but what are we going to do know everyone's done swimming except you two, who are in your own little world." says Garth trying not to embarrass us too much.

"So what are we doing now?" I ask

"Not sure yet." says Humphrey, we look up to the sky and see that it is pretty late so we decide to head back. As we walk we come across a

A white wolf with patches of black fur all over his body and orange eyes "hey your that guy who's new to the pack right?" He asks me looking behind me at my group.

"Yeah why?" I say cocking my head in confusion.

"Oh Ok well watch what you do or I'll beat you down." He replied smirking at the last part

"Oh really? Ok little kid say what you say but just remember that I have no problems with hurting a small child like you." I look at him straight in the eyes but he is either too stupid or too cocky to back down.

"Yeah whatever man I'll see you at the next moonlight howl I have a surprise for you." He says smiling mischievously

"Oh really? Well I have one for you too you just wait." I say challenging him

"Ok see you there." And with that he walked away

"Who was that guy?" I ask Humphrey

"Oh that's Noah he's a real hothead. Talks tough to everyone until he gets beat down." Humphrey answers

"Oh ok and the fact that you added the last part makes me think you, Garth or Cole has had to deal with him?"

"Yeah actually we all have had to at one point or another." Says Garth

"Oh ok well we are here at your guys dens so good night you two."

I say before walking up the hill a bit more with Abby to say good night to her.

"You know you could always stay in my den if you want." I say

"Oh can I now?" As says turning around with a grin on her face

"Yes you can." I reply hoping she will say yes.

"Ok fine Andrew you win I'll come just let me tell my sister ok?"

"Yeah go ahead" i say then I look to see Humphrey and the rest of them talking by Garth and Lilly's den. After a few minutes she comes out and says

"Ready."

"Ok let's go" and with that we walk down the hill and join the others as they say good bye to Garth and Lilly

"Bye you two" I say before we start walking. We walk in silence until Humphrey realizes Abby's still here

"Abby aren't you going home?" He asks

"No I'm going to sleep at Andrews den tonight" his eyes widen at that and he says "Oh? Ok" I look at him and say.

"We will try to make as little noise as we can." I say winking at him, he looks at me disgusted and says

"Aww come on man do you really think I want that image or that sound in my head?!" I look at him and smirk then say.

"Yeah sure you do." And after that we walk in silence to the dens and we split up all saying good night when we get to the den I head to the back and she hesitates.

"You coming?" I turn and ask

"Yeah but about what you said." I look at her confused and then realize what she means

"Oh no no no I was joking I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to." I say

"Oh ok I thought you were just another horny male but your not your special."

"Thanks babe" I say laying down and she comes and lays down next to me and then scoots over and snuggles up into me

"Night Andrew I love you."

"Night Abby I love you too" and with that we fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter twelve threats of war**

**A/N hey guys here the next chapter of family reunion. For those of you wondering i haven't given up writing I've just stopped the steady flow of writing for the past few weeks just because of stress and pressure and a lot A LOT of driving. I will be continuing this story and hilltop but hilltop may take a while to update each time. Thats it read on guys.**

As I wake up I look around to see my den and outside then I feel something pressing against me and I look down to see Abby. I smile at the memory of last night and us admitting our love for each other after looking down at her for a while I put my head back down to get some more sleep but I hear her waking up so I pull my head up and keep looking down at her. She turns around so her face is in my fur and I chuckle at the feeling of her nose in my fur. She looks up and opens her eyes and as soon as she sees me she smiles at me.

"Good morning beautiful." I say kissing her cheek.

"Oh Andrew am I ever going to get used to your complements?" she asks with a smile on her face

"I doubt it no one has before." I say smiling back at her

"Ok that's good to know maybe I will be the first, and also this may be a little soon but what do you think about pups?"when she finishes I'm a little surprised that she is so quick to bring up pups but when I actually think about the subject I feel my mood darken but I try not to show it. She obviously noticed because her smile turns into concern and she asks.

"What's wrong did I do something?"

"No you didn't it's okay it's just that I've had pups before and it didn't end well."

"Oh I'm sorry to ask but what happened to them?"

"Well I will give you a little background information. first I was a lone wolf for a while and drifted from pack to pack all over Alberta until... Until I found the love of my life her name was Sarah, she had white fur with black paws and ears. Her eyes were a amazing green kind of like Garth's and we had 2 kids one male and one female.

The males name was Michael and he had grey fur with a black underbelly and white ears his eyes were a teal color. The female was named Brooke and she had all white fur and the same golden eyes as me but one night we were sleeping and I noticed that Brooke was gone. I heard screaming so I went and looked for her and found her on the ground dead with 2 wolves coming at me i killed them, then I heard screaming and went to the source and found my wife dying on the ground and she made me promise her to save our son... Which I wasn't able to do because when I got back to the den there were wolves holding my son hostage. They killed him and then I killed them and then I went and howled out my sadness." as I finish I see sadness in her face and she looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"Oh Andrew I'm so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." she says and then she starts to cry a little bit but I grab her cheek with my paw and say

"Hey hey abby you can't blame yourself for bringing it up you didnt make it happens so it's not your fault and you couldn't have known its alright stop crying please your killing me here." as I finish she chuckles and stops crying.

"Ok I'm sorry"

"Its alright Abby anyway about the pups I would love to have pups again but we should probably wait a few months so we can get to know each other better okay?"

"Yeah I didn't mean that we should start making them now I just wanted to see what you thought about them."

"Ok yeah thats what I thought you meant." as I finish I hear law steps and I loo to the den but the steps top short of the entrance so i can't see who it is

"Hello? Andrew? Abby? You two in here?" I hear Garth say

"Yeah we are come on in."

"are you decent?" he says

"I don't know you'd have to ask Abby that." I say with an evil smile on my face and she shoves me and says.

"Yes we are come in."

"Ok." and with that he walks in and I turn to see him and he has a worried look on his face. I notice this as soon as he walks in and I become worried

"What's wrong Garth?" I ask impatient to know why he has that look on his face

"Not much just the fact that we are being threatened with war so we need you." he says

"Oh? Why do you need me?"

" Humphrey said you are smart and a good negotiator so we thought you could help us with getting a peaceful resolution out of it."

"Oh ok that makes sense now, Abby I gotta go."

"Yeah thats alright go ahead see you hear either later or tonight?"

"Yeah don't worry I'll be here." I say nuzzling her then getting up, stretching out and then walking to the entrance and following Garth down the hill towards the southern border.

"So can you give me a background on this pack?"

"Yeah they live in the south, obviously and they see called the hydra pack."

"Why?"

"They have enough wolves that kill one, two replace that one also they make everybody serve in the military so they have a large amount of wolves."

"Oh ok that makes sense have the east or west had any previous conflicts with them?"

"No they we a relatively new pack they showed up about 4 months after me, Lilly, Kate and Humphrey got married and our parents were killed in an ambush by them." he said with sadness and anger leaking into his voice on the last part

"Oh yeah that was when Abbys parents got killed too, man now that you told me that I don't think the nogotiations are going to go well. But yes I'm very sorry for all of you."

"Thanks man it means a lot to me." and with that we walk up a hill and see Humphrey, Kate and Lilly with Hutch and Candu behind them standing across from a grey wolf with patches of white fur and grey eyes with 3 wolves behind him.

"Hey guys I got him." says Garth as we come around the bend.

"Ok thanks garth come over here." says Humphrey and we w,am over nd stand beside them.

"So you are the leader of the hydra pack I assume." I say after a few seconds of silence, I can feel the tension in the air and I try to defuse it before it escalates.

"Yes my name is Slash and yes I do lead the hydra pack."

"Ok so I hear there is threats of war why is that?" I ask

"Well its quite simple actually I don't believe that your "leaders" are fit to lead your pack and I think they would be better off being lead by me rather then 2 alpha-omega couples." he says with s hint of spite in his voice

"Ok now I have your reasoning but is it worth starting a war?"

"Yes because then we are known as the pack that took down the largest pack in history we would also get the caribou fields to our pack after we get rid of the pathetic northerners."

"Ok so you think that either getting rid of our pack or forcing us to join you and taking the northerners down will make you powerful? No, no it doesn't it just makes you power hungry and weak."

"Oh really?"

"Ya really. You have to be a good leader and not do rash decisions like trying to take over not one not two but three packs at once."

"That makes sense but what's to stop me from killing all of you right now?"

"Oh not much except for the 4 best alpha males in the pack and the two best alpha females in the pack so if you can count, your outnumbered."

"Yeah but that's still not reason enough for us not to fight you now."

"Oh come on man what's the point can't we just all live our lives in peace?" I ask getting a little tired of arguing with him.

"Hmm you know what your right there's no point in fighting we can just leave each other alone for now but make sure your pack doesn't do anything wrong or come into my territory."

"Yes we will you just do the same ok?"

"Ok thank you for this meeting sir, and what's your name?"

"My name is Andrew." I say

"Ok thank you Andrew good bye."

"Good bye to you too." and with that we walk away into our own territories.

"Great job Andrew, you defused a war!" says Garth happy that he doesn't have to go to war.

"Yeah man great job." says Humphrey agreeing its Garth

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know what can we do?"

"Hmmm I have an idea but Andrew you have to go and get Abby." says Kate

"Ok I will but what's your idea?"

"Well let me tell you." she says and begins to explain what her idea is.

**A/N how was that good? Bad? I hope good. Normally those of you who have read my stuff a lot will know this is whee I thank the editor but there is no need to thank the editor because it's me! Yeah I know... Went through like 3 editors in 3 months doesn't look the best on me but whatever. Well I will be uploading another chapter today because I want to get two out before I go to a tournament so please wish me luck! Ok bye guys**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter thirteen TOD and howling incident**

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter of family reunion. Go ahead and read.**

As we get to Kate and Humphrey's den and kate explains the game..

"Well its this thing me and a couple friends made up where one person asks another person. "truth or dare" and that person can answer truth or dare or they answer truth the person who asked them can ask them any question and if they answer dare the person can dare them to do anything." she finishes with a large huff and looks at us

"That sounds good give me a second to get Abby." and with that I walk out to the den and walked down to get to her den. After a few minutes of walking to get there I find her sitting in her den and i say

"Hey Abby." she turns and looks at me

"Hey Andrew what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you want to play some game it's us at Kate and humphreys den."

"Yeah sure let's go." and with that we walk to their den and after a few minutes we get back and they welcome us.

"Hey guys welcome back." says Kate as we walk up to their den

"Thanks." I say

"Ok so who wants to go first?" asks Kate.

"I will." says Tori

"Ok who do you pick." says Kate

"Umm Lilly truth or dare?"

"Truth." says Lilly after thinking

"Ok is Garth the first person you dated?" she asks

"Yes, yes he is." she answers

"Ok your turn Lilly."

"Cole truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How much do you love Tori?"

"I love her so much I would move the earth for her."

"Well that's a good enough answer for me" says Lilly

"Cole your turn"

"Andrew truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Who do you like better me or Humphrey?" Cole says getting some gasps from the others.

"Well I don't really want to answer that but if I have to and I'm guessing I do so I like you both equally because your so happy and cheery all the time and Humphrey always comes up with things to do when we are bored so there that is my answer."

"Fair enough."

"Andrew your turn."

"Kate truth or dare?"

"I will go with truth."

"Who do you think would win in a fight me or Garth?"

"I really don't want to answer that but it's hard to say because Garth has size and you have speed and from strength I'd say your about even with garth maybe having a bit more and other then that I don't know."

"That's good enough thank you your turn"

2 hours later

After two hours of playing with multiple truths and dares including running around climbing and eating we look around noticing how late it is.

"Wow we have been playing for a really long time." says Cole looking outside

"Yeah so let's do one last round" says Lilly

"Andrew truth or dare?" says Humphrey.

"Dare."

"I dare you and Abby to howl at the moon."

"We will come on Abby."

"I'm coming babe."as she says that we walk outside get closer to each other and look into each others eyes, in hers I see love and compassion and I wonder what she sees in mine.i hope she doesn't see the nervousness in my eyes, not only have I not howled in a long time it's her first time! I put on a smile and say.

"You ready?"

"Yep lets do it" and as she says that she starts and my heart skips 4 beats her howl is so amazing I have to stop tears from coming out because of how beautiful it is and as I pull my head back and start to howl I feel my heart break into a thousand pieces, my howl is terrible! It sounds so disjointed and clunky I'm afraid that someone is going to get hurt by the terribleness of it. As we finish I hang my head in shame and start to walk away but Abby try's to stop me.

"Andrew where are you going?" she asks concerned

"What do you mean where am I going? Did you hear my howl it was terrible!" I say starting softly then yelling the last part a little too loud because she jumps in fear.

"Woah Andrew calm down" says Humphrey coming towards me.

"No! Shut up Humphrey!" I yell, I turn to walk away and feel a paw on my shoulder and I turn and in one swift movement bring my paw up in a fist and stop it inches from the wolves face I am shocked to realize the wolf I nearly hit is Abby but it doesn't stop me from saying

"Just stay away from me, I'm not worth your time, your trouble or your love." I say

" Andrew you know what? Fine! I'm done if your going to snap at me when I try to be supportive then fine I won't waste my time on you if that's how you feel!" Abby yells in my face and slaps me, one of her claws hits me in the cheek and makes a cut which I can tell she's a little sorry for doing but not enough to apologize because I deserved what I got she then walks away back to her den. I think about running after her but I don't because it will just make it worse.

"ok Andrew you have to calm down maybe go to bed for the night." says Humphrey with a hint of anger in his voice. I can tell he's mad at me for freaking out on him and Abby so I think I should just go to bed

"Yeah.. Ok I will night guys." as I turn to leave I don't hear anyone say good bye but I know they are all either mad or scared by my outburst. As I get to my den and lay down I feel terrible because I did what I did and now I probably made Abby and the others mad at me and I go to sleep with all that guilt on my mind but the worst part of it all is that I almost hit Abby! That's not me! That's not who I am I would never hit girl ever and now it's probably going to be impossible to get her back but I hope she finds it in her to forgive me.

**A/N how was that good? Bad? Sad? Ok I just want to say to those of you who know me more personally I wrote this three months before what happened last weekend happened. I am psychic! No everyone who is confused I didn't hit a girl I would never do that. It's just that minus that hitting a girl part thats basically what happened to me and now theres a lot of stuff that's different in my life now. Well that is all I need to pour of my life into this so anyway hope you enjoyed this. Wish me luck at my tournament it would be very appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fiveteen good day**

**A/N Hey guys here's the next chapter of family reunion. I hope you enjoy it. I have a we things to say before you start reading. First off sorry about not updating sooner. Secondly this story will be ending in two chapters. I know you guys like it but I am ending it. Thirdly if any of you want or play on Xbox with me send a message to the account SiLvErShAmRoCk2. When I get Microsoft points next I will change my name to Alpha Andrew 2 science alpha Andrew is taken. Which should be on Tuesday... Which is tomorrow. Holy shit. Haha time flys guys. This is a long author note isn't it? I'm kinda rambling but whatever. Lastly and this is important. I have a new story coming out in the next few days if not today. Let's just say its never been done before. I think you guys will like it and yes the new story means I'm not leaving! I'm staying here guys! Ok go ahead and read y'all.**

Andrews POV

As I open my eyes I see the outside world with trees and flowers all over I look down and see abby snuggling into me and I see her open her eyes as I lean down and kiss her when I release I say.

"How was your night?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh let me think.. Amazing." she says and leans up and kisses me back.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask

"I don't know, I shouldn't have anything to do today so what do you want to?" she asks turning my question back at me.

"I don't know I have to see if theres anything I need to do."

"Ok I'll be here, see you in a bit." she says as I get up, stretch and walk out the den to Garth's.

After 20 minutes of walking I make it to Garth and Lilly's den I look inside to see Garth getting up and when he sees me he smiles.

"Hey man how's it going." he says as he walks out.

"Hey dude it's going good what about you?" he asks.

" It's good I had fun last might." I say nudging him at the last part.

"Congrats man I'm really glad for you two and I'm really happy she forgave you." he says smiling.

"Thanks man I'm really happy she did too." I say smiling too.

"So for why I came here do we have anything on the agenda for today?"

"No I don't think so man, we got the day off." he says happily

"Oh that's really awesome man so what are you two going to do?" I ask him.

"Don't know yet man what about you?"

"Not sure yet. I'm sure she will have ideas or if not we will come up with something."I say

"Ok well see you two later man." he says walking back to their den.

"Yeah bye."I say to him as he walks away. As I walk back to the den I look around and see its a sunny day out and that makes me all the happier. But what disappoints me is that there's not much time left in the day because the sun is half way in the sky already so we have about 5 hours until the sun goes down. As I think about this I make it back to the den and I see Abby sitting there waiting for me I walk in as quietly as I can so she can't hear me. When I am right behind her I tap her on the shoulder she turns her head to look and when she does I kiss her and she gladly returns it. We release she moans with pleasure and looks in my eye and says.

"Now?" she says with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Not yet sorry maybe tonight." I say kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, what do you have to do for work today?" she asks.

"That's the best part, nothing." I say with excitment

"Great! what do you want to do?" she asks me

"How about swimming?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure let's go." she says Ashe turns around and heads out the den. When we reach the creek she looks behind her but I'm not beside her so she becomes worried and right when she opens her mouth to say something I grab her from the side and throw her in the water.

She comes up gasping for air and she then looks up angrily at me and says.

"Andrew! Why babe! Why?" she says shivering.

"Ok I'm sorry babe here let me make it up to you." I say and with that I jump into the water beside her and come up gasping for air.

"How does that make it up to me?" she asks confused

"It doesn't but I will make up for it later." I say nudging her.

"Hmm.. I will keep you to that babe." she say with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry, I will." i say and with that I go underwater surprising her as I'm under I grab her legs and pull her down. I pull her into a kiss and we go up still in the kiss we stay in it for a while and then we release both of us moaning with pleasure.

"Are you sure we can wait till night?" she asks kind of sad.

"Yes, we have to we can't be doing that in the middle of the day,what if someone comes in while we are in the middle of it? Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be." I ask her and then she nods like she understands.

"Yeah ok, but don't you be lying to me." she says.

1 hour later

We get out of the water and shake our selves dry we look up to the sun and see we have 3 hours left so we decide to go and visit Humphrey and Kate and the others. After we walk for 20 minutes we get to Humphrey and Kate's den we walk in to see Humphrey, Kate, Cole, Tori, Garth and Lilly talking.

"Hey guys how's it going." I say as I sit down.

"Hey Andrew how was your guys night?" asks garth with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You already know how it was." I say to him

"Well I thought you might want to tell them yourselves." he says

"What are you two talking about?" asks Humphrey.

"We are talking about that Abby and Andrew had fun last night." says Garth.

"Oh well you couldn't just say that?" asks Humphrey.

"I was just going to see if Andrew wanted to say it but I guess not." says Garth shrugging.

"No man its fine that you said it." I say shrugging as well.

"Ok so what were you guys talking about before we got here?" asks Abby.

"We were just talking about how winter is coming in a couple of months and what we are going to do for it." says Kate.

"What do you mean what do we have to do differently?" I ask

"Well think about it man all of us who hunt don't have white fur. We won't blend in with snow and the snow will make more noise under our paws so we have to be more stealthy then we already are." says Garth.

"Yeah true." I say

"What are we going to do about it?" asks Humphrey.

"Probably stock up on food and then figure out how to get rid of the other obstacles when winter comes." says Kate.

"That sounds good Kate." says Abby

2 hours later

After a while of talking about random things we see how dark it's getting and we all decide to go to howling rock and howl. After 20 minutes of walking we make it there and we are the only wolves there so we head to the very top and we decide who goes first.

"Ok Kate and Humphrey go first then Cole and Tori then me and Lilly then the two lovebirds." says Garth pointing to each couple as he says their name.

As Kate and Humphrey begin we all are amazed again by their ability to howl so well together they sounds so great that we all get so absorbed in it thst we don't notice they stop.

"Wow guys." is all I can say.

"Yeah I agree." says Garth

"Thanks guys Cole, Tori your up."

"Ok we got this." says Cole and Tori nods and they begin to howl and when they start I am amazed because I think for a couple seconds I see an angel above Cole and Tori and when they finish the angel smiles and disappears.

"Great job guys." says Humphrey

"Thanks Humphrey Garth, Lilly your turn." says Tori

"Yeah we got this." says Garth and they begin howling I can still hear the different Lilly that comes out when she howls and Garth is still as powerful as ever and when they finish we are all amazed.

"Ok we can do this Abby." I say confident this time.

"Yeah I know we can Andrew, I love you." she says and with that we start to howl I hear all the others gasp when they hear my howl because its no where near as bad as my last one it sounds the same as it did with Abby last night, strong, caring and most of all confident. And hers sounds sweet,beautiful and all around amazing. When we finish we pull each other into a kiss and we stay like that for 5 minutes and release us both moaning.

"I love you Andrew."

"As do I Abby."

"Aww so cute." says Lilly which makes us a little embarrassed but we know she means well.

"Thank you Lilly."

"Well its pretty late we should all probably get going." says Garth.

"Yeah good idea" says Abby a little too quickly.

"Ah I knew you were just waiting for someone to say that." says Garth smirking at Abby making her blush.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't you'll never know." she says smirking back.

"Yeah sure whatever lets go." says Humphrey and we walk back to our dens splitting ways when we need to and when we get to our den Abby tackles me on the ground and stands above me.

"You ready?" she asks smiling evilly

"Of course I am are you?"I ask

"Do you need an answer for that?" she asks

"Of course not." I say

"Alright let's do this." she say

A/N well how was it? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it. I also hope there werent too many grammar erriors :P Well peace guys.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter fiveteen good day**

**A/N Hey guys here's the next chapter of family reunion. I hope you enjoy it. I have a we things to say before you start reading. First off sorry about not updating sooner. Secondly this story will be ending in two chapters. I know you guys like it but I am ending it. Thirdly if any of you want or play on Xbox with me send a message to the account SiLvErShAmRoCk2. When I get Microsoft points next I will change my name to Alpha Andrew. Which should be on Tuesday... Which is tomorrow. Holy shit. Haha time flys guys. This is a long author note isn't it? I'm kinda rambling but whatever. Lastly and this is important. I have a new story coming out in the next few days if not today. Let's just say its never been done before. I think you guys will like it and yes the new story means I'm not leaving! I'm staying here guys! Ok go ahead and read y'all.**

Andrews POV

As I open my eyes I see the outside world with trees and flowers all over I look down and see abby snuggling into me and I see her open her eyes as I lean down and kiss her when I release I say.

"How was your night?" I ask with a smirk.

"Oh let me think.. Amazing." she says and leans up and kisses me back.

"So what do you want to do today?" I ask

"I don't know, I shouldn't have anything to do today so what do you want to?" she asks turning my question back at me.

"I don't know I have to see if theres anything I need to do."

"Ok I'll be here, see you in a bit." she says as I get up, stretch and walk out the den to Garth's.

After 20 minutes of walking I make it to Garth and Lilly's den I look inside to see Garth getting up and when he sees me he smiles.

"Hey man how's it going." he says as he walks out.

"Hey dude it's going good what about you?" he asks.

" It's good I had fun last might." I say nudging him at the last part.

"Congrats man I'm really glad for you two and I'm really happy she forgave you." he says smiling.

"Thanks man I'm really happy she did too." I say smiling too.

"So for why I came here do we have anything on the agenda for today?"

"No I don't think so man, we got the day off." he says happily

"Oh that's really awesome man so what are you two going to do?" I ask him.

"Don't know yet man what about you?"

"Not sure yet. I'm sure she will have ideas or if not we will come up with something."I say

"Ok well see you two later man." he says walking back to their den.

"Yeah bye."I say to him as he walks away. As I walk back to the den I look around and see its a sunny day out and that makes me all the happier. But what disappoints me is that there's not much time left in the day because the sun is half way in the sky already so we have about 5 hours until the sun goes down. As I think about this I make it back to the den and I see Abby sitting there waiting for me I walk in as quietly as I can so she can't hear me. When I am right behind her I tap her on the shoulder she turns her head to look and when she does I kiss her and she gladly returns it. We release she moans with pleasure and looks in my eye and says.

"Now?" she says with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Not yet sorry maybe tonight." I say kissing her on the forehead.

"Alright, what do you have to do for work today?" she asks.

"That's the best part, nothing." I say with excitment

"Great! what do you want to do?" she asks me

"How about swimming?" I ask her.

"Yeah sure let's go." she says Ashe turns around and heads out the den. When we reach the creek she looks behind her but I'm not beside her so she becomes worried and right when she opens her mouth to say something I grab her from the side and throw her in the water.

She comes up gasping for air and she then looks up angrily at me and says.

"Andrew! Why babe! Why?" she says shivering.

"Ok I'm sorry babe here let me make it up to you." I say and with that I jump into the water beside her and come up gasping for air.

"How does that make it up to me?" she asks confused

"It doesn't but I will make up for it later." I say nudging her.

"Hmm.. I will keep you to that babe." she say with a smirk.

"Oh don't worry, I will." i say and with that I go underwater surprising her as I'm under I grab her legs and pull her down. I pull her into a kiss and we go up still in the kiss we stay in it for a while and then we release both of us moaning with pleasure.

"Are you sure we can wait till night?" she asks kind of sad.

"Yes, we have to we can't be doing that in the middle of the day,what if someone comes in while we are in the middle of it? Can you imagine how embarrassing that would be." I ask her and then she nods like she understands.

"Yeah ok, but don't you be lying to me." she says.

1 hour later

We get out of the water and shake our selves dry we look up to the sun and see we have 3 hours left so we decide to go and visit Humphrey and Kate and the others. After we walk for 20 minutes we get to Humphrey and Kate's den we walk in to see Humphrey, Kate, Cole, Tori, Garth and Lilly talking.

"Hey guys how's it going." I say as I sit down.

"Hey Andrew how was your guys night?" asks garth with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You already know how it was." I say to him

"Well I thought you might want to tell them yourselves." he says

"What are you two talking about?" asks Humphrey.

"We are talking about that Abby and Andrew had fun last night." says Garth.

"Oh well you couldn't just say that?" asks Humphrey.

"I was just going to see if Andrew wanted to say it but I guess not." says Garth shrugging.

"No man its fine that you said it." I say shrugging as well.

"Ok so what were you guys talking about before we got here?" asks Abby.

"We were just talking about how winter is coming in a couple of months and what we are going to do for it." says Kate.

"What do you mean what do we have to do differently?" I ask

"Well think about it man all of us who hunt don't have white fur. We won't blend in with snow and the snow will make more noise under our paws so we have to be more stealthy then we already are." says Garth.

"Yeah true." I say

"What are we going to do about it?" asks Humphrey.

"Probably stock up on food and then figure out how to get rid of the other obstacles when winter comes." says Kate.

"That sounds good Kate." says Abby

2 hours later

After a while of talking about random things we see how dark it's getting and we all decide to go to howling rock and howl. After 20 minutes of walking we make it there and we are the only wolves there so we head to the very top and we decide who goes first.

"Ok Kate and Humphrey go first then Cole and Tori then me and Lilly then the two lovebirds." says Garth pointing to each couple as he says their name.

As Kate and Humphrey begin we all are amazed again by their ability to howl so well together they sounds so great that we all get so absorbed in it thst we don't notice they stop.

"Wow guys." is all I can say.

"Yeah I agree." says Garth

"Thanks guys Cole, Tori your up."

"Ok we got this." says Cole and Tori nods and they begin to howl and when they start I am amazed because I think for a couple seconds I see an angel above Cole and Tori and when they finish the angel smiles and disappears.

"Great job guys." says Humphrey

"Thanks Humphrey Garth, Lilly your turn." says Tori

"Yeah we got this." says Garth and they begin howling I can still hear the different Lilly that comes out when she howls and Garth is still as powerful as ever and when they finish we are all amazed.

"Ok we can do this Abby." I say confident this time.

"Yeah I know we can Andrew, I love you." she says and with that we start to howl I hear all the others gasp when they hear my howl because its no where near as bad as my last one it sounds the same as it did with Abby last night, strong, caring and most of all confident. And hers sounds sweet,beautiful and all around amazing. When we finish we pull each other into a kiss and we stay like that for 5 minutes and release us both moaning.

"I love you Andrew."

"As do I Abby."

"Aww so cute." says Lilly which makes us a little embarrassed but we know she means well.

"Thank you Lilly."

"Well its pretty late we should all probably get going." says Garth.

"Yeah good idea" says Abby a little too quickly.

"Ah I knew you were just waiting for someone to say that." says Garth smirking at Abby making her blush.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't you'll never know." she says smirking back.

"Yeah sure whatever lets go." says Humphrey and we walk back to our dens splitting ways when we need to and when we get to our den Abby tackles me on the ground and stands above me.

"You ready?" she asks smiling evilly

"Of course I am are you?"I ask

"Do you need an answer for that?" she asks

"Of course not." I say

"Alright let's do this." she say

A/N well how was it? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it. I also hope there werent too many grammar erriors :P Well peace guys.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter sixteen bad day**

**A/N hey guys here's the next chapter of family reunion I hope you like it. That's all. Go ahead and read.**

As I wake up I am greeted by the familiar smell of the trees flowers and the overall freshness of the forest. As I open my eyes I see Abby and I smile at the memory of what happened just a few short hours before now while I think I feel her start to stir. I kiss her neck and when she sees me she giggles, her giggle makes me smile even wider and then I say.

"Good afternoon I guess." I say almost saying morning but remembering that it has to be at least noon.

"Yeah that's a good point how was your sleep?" she asks

"Mine was good how was yours?" I ask turning the question back to her.

"It was really good especially what happened before." she says winking

"Ah yeah I agree so do you want to go see if you have any work to do now?" I say

"Yeah. I probably do because we have to patrol the territory." she answers.

"Ok yeah well se you in a bit." I say

"Yeah see you and Andrew.. This is the best day of my life already." she says smiling at me.

"Why?" I say cocking my head, she hugs me tightly and says.

"I think I'm pregnant!" when I hear this my eyes perk up and I smile ear to ear.

"Are you serious!" she nods and we hug each other tighter.

"Abby I love you."

"I love you too Andrew, I wish we could stay like this forever but we can't. We both gotta work so I'll see you later."we let each other out of the hug and we go our separate ways and I head to Garth and Lilly's den. As I get there see Garth coming out with a huge smile on his face and the smile becomes wider when he sees me.

"Hey man how's it going?" he asks me and I reply smiling widely.

"I'm great man! had a great day so far and Found something out. Im going to e a father! I am actually excited for work."

"that's great man! I'm happy for you two!" he says

"So we have to patrol the area and that's it for today." he says smiling

"Nice man it should be good." and with that we walk begin to walk around the territory and take about random things. After a while we noticed that it was becoming fall because of the different colors of leaves, the colder temperature and the fact that most wolves are beginning to get their winter coats.

As we near the northern side of the territory we start to notice strange scents, paw prints and other things that give us hints that there has been enemy wolf activity around the area and we become more alert and get ready to fight in case we have to.

After a while of walking we ease up a little bit but as soon as we ease up we are ambushed by 4 wolves two with grey fur, another with red and the other with blonde. They jump out two coming towards me and two go towards Garth as the walk they begin to talk

"So Garth what are you doing patrolling the area, shouldn't you be hiding in your den?" asks one of the wolves

"Look I don't know who you are but just because I am a leader of this pack doesn't mean that I won't do my fair share of work unlike your leader." says Garth smirking at the part about their leader

"Oh really? You think our leader doesn't do any work." says another of the wolves.

"Well yeah the only thing your leader does is he is a puppet leader for you your entire pack is just one big mindless, headless army." says Garth

"Yeah whatever Garth so who's this wolf with you?" asks one of them but before me or Garth can answer one of the other wolves says.

"His name is Andrew, he is Humphrey's other brother." when he says that I am confused as to how he knows this but I let it go and let Garth do the talking.

"Ok thanks Claude so we got lucky a brother of a leader and a leader."

"How is that lucky for you? We both obviously know how to fight probably better then you four do."

"Well see won't we?" and as he says that he jumps at Garth and another jumps at me I see Garth hit the other wolf in the chest and as I see this I claw the wolf flying at me in the neck it connects but not too deep he staggers from the blow but then claws me down the chest.

I feel the blood start to flow down my chest but I ignore the pain and then I claw him in the face with my claws going into his eyes and with that he dies. As I hit him I feel a claw go down my back and I grunt in pain, I turn to see my attacker smirking and he jumps on me trying to put his jaws around my throat but I throw him off and bite down on his neck before he can react. As I look over I see Garth taking care of the last wolf and I smile at him seeing he has no wounds but I know that it's because his size that keeps him from being hit.

I don't have enough time to think about it because I feel a claw go down my neck. I feel blood start to pour out my neck and I fall, having trouble breathing I hear Garth yell my name and then see him grab the wolf and break his neck I then lose consciousness.

Abby's POV

As I walk around the territory with Kate, talking about random things as we walk but we stop talking when we see paw prints in the territory that aren't our wolves and we pick up strange scents. We tense up and get ready to fight if we need to. As we walk ready we are ambushed by 4 wolves two coming at me and two at Kate. As we size them up expecting a fight one of them talks.

"Hello Kate how's it going?" asks one of them that is a female with white fur like Lilly's but with patches of red and brown eyes.

"Hello Christa how are you? Still happy about leaving our pack for those idiots you call pack mates?"Kate asks smirking

"Yeah I am obviously, the leaders of our pack are strong unlike you." she says smirking back.

"Oh really your leaders are just puppets the don't lead you all your pack does is attack random packs you think are weaker then you." says Kate

"Thats completely untrue and I'll show you that we are better then you." and with that she jumps at Kate and another one of them jumps at me, I hit the wolf on the side with my claw. I see the wolf fall to the floor and as I go to bite her neck she claws me across the chest.

I cry out in pain but I bite down on her neck killing her. The other wolf growls at me and jumps but I turn and catch her she lands on top of me and she starts furiously scratching at my Chest and face but I claw across her neck and see her choke on her own blood. When I push her of I can feel a bunch of little cuts but a lot of them aren't bleeding but the one on my chest and a few around my neck are bleeding.

One on the back of my neck is serious. I start to loss my vision and start staggering, Kate asks me if I'm alright but I'm not able to answer because I fall and lose consciousness and the next thing I know I am being carried by Kate back to the medical den.

Andrews POV

As I fade in and out of consciousness I see medics working on me and I see Abby on the other side of the den hurt and it tears me apart to see her like that and I don't know what happened to her but I just hope she is okay.i hear garth and the others talking and I look over and tune into their conversation.

"So do you know who it is who came after us?" asks Kate

"No but I do know that ours came from the north." replies Garth

"Yes and I can tell you they are from the north." comes a voice from the entrance to the den and we all look and I am surprised to see Slash, standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Hello slash." says Garth.

"Hello all I have come to say that can confirm that the wolves that attacked you were from the north not my pack." he says

"Yeah we assumed that because of the meeting we had." says Kate

"Good and yes I am sorry about this but I will offer my packs help if you require it." he says smiling

"Why do you offer your people to us?" asks Garth

"They attacked us as well and a few of my wolves were killed thst is why."

"Oh that makes perfect sense." says Humphrey.

"Yes that is all I came to say and I hope your friends get better soon." he says and with that he turns and goes.

"So how are they?" Garth asks one of the medics.

"Do you want the honest truth or sugar coated?" says one with a dead serious look.

"Give us it straight." he says

"Well neither of them have a good chance of living but Andrew has less of a chance." and with that I hear gasps and then I feel Humphrey's head on my chest.

"Andrew you can't die on us! Not now not right after you found us!" he says sobbing.

"Humphrey we will do our best to save them but for now all we can do is wait." says one of the medics. I cough loudly and am able to muster up enough strength to say.

"And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back

And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn

Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice

Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling

And I didn't feel a thing, So baby don't feel no pain

Just smile back..." I take in a labored breath and close my eyes again. I hear crying and i hear Garth say.

"Ok come on guys we have to tell the pack about the possible war." with that they all walk out. And shortly after that I pass out, hoping for at least Abby to live.

**A/N there we go. The song is "when I'm gone" by eminem. If you have talked to me for more then a few days you know the meaning of that song to me. This is the second last chapter guys. Talk to you later.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter seventeen sad day

A/N here is the final chapter of family reunion. This has been a great story to write you guys. I loved it and I am glad you guys liked it so much. I hope you enjoy this... Go ahead and read.

Humphrey's POV

As we walk out to the valley I fight my tears that are trying to pour out of my eyes, my brother and his girlfriend are in danger of losing there lives and not only that there's a war happening and if either of them die the pack will be mourning and not be able to fight as effectively and without thinking about how one of the pack leaders brothers is dead. As we reach the peak of the valley where we can all stand and speak to the pack Garth howls to get the pack to the valley and in 20 minutes the entire pack is in the valley and talking wondering why Garth called them. After a while Garth clears his throat and they all calm down and be quiet.

"Ok welcome everyone to this meeting, we have a few things to tell you." he says

"What happened?" asked an alpha near the front

"Well first off Humphrey's brother andrew and his girlfriend Abby have been severely injured and we have been threatened with war by the North." says Garth and when he says the part about Andrew there are audible gasps and then when war is brought up there is even more gasps.

"But we can't go to war!" says an omega receiving nods from wolves around him

"I know you don't want to go to war but you have to its your duty as a member of the pack." says Garth glaring at the wolf and the wolfs ear flatten to his head and he looks down.

"Garth is right we need to teach this pack a lesson about attacking a united pack with allies." says Kate.

"Ok that is all, you need to prepare and train in case of war." says Garth and with that the wolves all leave to go do their normal lives.

"Ok come on guys lets go check on Andrew and Abby." says Cole.

"yeah we are right behind you Cole." says Lilly and then we all head to the medic den.

Andrew's POV

As I fade on and out of consciousness I see wolves working on my wounds, working on Abby's and I see Humphrey and the others looking worried and talking to other medics and every time the medics shake their heads and that just makes them even more worried and Humphrey try's to hug me but Garth stops him and shakes his head and then Humphrey nods and I can see the tears from his eyes falling to the floor. After that I fall into unconsciousness.

4 weeks later

After a while I wake up again to see Abby standing above me and that makes me smile I then weakly say.

"Hey Abby how are you feeling." I say feeling my dry throat move

"Oh Andrew thank god your alive!" she says almost yelling and then she hugs me and I wince from her weight pressing on my wounds I try to hold in my pain but I can and I grunt. She realizes what she did and she jumps up and starts nearly crying.

"I'm so sorry Andrew I forgot."

"Abby its okay I needed that hug." I say smiling st her and rubbing her cheek with my paw.

"Oh thank god! Andrew your alive!" I hear Humphrey yell from the back of the den and then I'm tackled by him and I grunt but hug him back.

"Sorry bro didn't mean to hurt you." he says weakly smiling

"Oh Humphrey it's fine you didn't mean it." I say smiling back.

"Oh hey man your awake." says Garth walking up behind him smiling.

"Hey garth what's happened while I was out?" I say smiling back to him

"Not much, war hasn't started yet but we are preparing for it." says Gart

"Ok that's good." I say to him and as I say that Hutch runs in the den with a worried look on his face.

"Excuse me I hate to interrupt this but we have a slight problem." he says.

"Oh god what now." says Kate

"There is a group of northern wolves around our territory we have not had contact but we wanted to know what you want us to do."

"Ok what we are going to do is we are going to go check on these wolves." says Kate getting up and looking st us.

"I agree." says Humphrey getting nods from Cole, Tori, Lilly, Abby and Garth.

"I'm coming too." I say getting up and stretching.

"No Andrew you are too injured right now stay and rest." says Humphrey

"No Humphrey! I'm not sitting here like a stick in the mud while you guys risk your lives I'm coming and that's that." I say

"Fine Andrew we can't stop you so let's go." says Lilly and with that we head to the north border after 30 minutes of walking we reach the border and see nothing.

"They must have left or something because where is nothing here." says Garth turning to leave. As he does five wolves jump out at us two black furred one grey and the other two red. As they jump out Garth quickly yells at Lilly, Cole and Humphrey to run. They do because they know they won't be able to help much in this if it turns into a fight which is almost inevitable. But before anyone can say anything the wolves jump into fighting stance and two go at Garth, one at Kate, one at Tori, and one stays back watching I look around to see everyone fighting but Abby and me I grab one of the wolves fighting Garth and stab him in the eye he yells in pain and then I throw him into a tree. I feel pain surge through my body from the work i am doing but i continue fighting the enemies. As I turn I see the wolf staying back running at Abby I know she doesn't have time to react so I jump in front of her and when I do I feel his claw to straight across my neck I fall to the ground choking on my blood, I look up to see the wolf chuckling and he comes closer to me and says.

"Now that your going to die your pack will be weak, easy to destroy but we won't kill all of them, we will keep the females for a while." he says grinning Evilly at the last part. I try to say something but I can't and he puts his claw up to kill me and then I see a claw slash through his throat he falls to reveal Humphrey standing there panting. I try to smile but I just cough up blood. I look around the battlefield to see all the enemy wolves dead but one and I see Garth snap the last ones neck. As I see this I see the others running towards me my vision starts to blur and I can feel myself fading and I see Abby standing over of me crying.

"Andrew you can't die on me! Not now! Not ever!" she says crying

"Abby... Good... Bye..." I say and with that I can't breathe anymore and I start choking, I then I feel my heart slow down. I close my eyes and feel myself slip away and I know this is the end.

Humphrey's POV

As I watch Abby cry above Andrew I can feel the tears streaming down my face and I look to Kate to see her coming towards me and when she reaches me she hugs me and I can feel her tears going down my back, as I hug her I hear crying and I look around and see everyone crying even Garth is crying.

"We have to bury him." I say whipping the tears from my face.

"Yes we do and we need the people to know he died a hero." says Garth.

"Yes I agree.. We all do." says Kate

"Ok... let's go." says Cole who I didn't notice was there and with that Garth picks up Andrew and we carry him to the valley. When we get there garth howls for the pack and he sets Andrew down and digs a small hole to put his body in. When the pack gets there they see Andrew's body and a hole and they all are deathly quiet. The only sounds are the sounds of crying from wolves. At first no one says anything but I decide to speak for him.

"Thank you all for coming and as you know and can see my brother is dead." I say

"He was an amazing wolf that may have been a little hard to get along with at first if you didn't like his sarcasm but he was always a fun person and was loyal to the end Which he proved when he sacrificed himself to save his beautiful girlfriend." I stop for a second trying to hold back the tears.

"we may not have known him for a long time but that is not reason enough to not mourn his death he was my brother, he was Coles brother, he was Abby's soul mate and he was a member of this great pack. I swear on my life that we will avenge him, we will make sure his death was not in vain and we will make sure he is remember for being a hero because if it wasn't for him it would be Abby laying here right now but I know he would never except thar he would hate himself for it and he would never move on, while it will be hard we have to move on not now but we will need to live our lives. That is what he would have wanted for all of us." I finish letting a tear fall out of my eye and I sit down throw my head back and howl. After a few seconds of howling I am joined by more and more howls from the crowd and as well finish we all now are heads. And Garth clears his throat and steps forward.

"I would like to say something. All though me and Andrew got of on the wrong foot we became friends and as Humphrey said he was a loyal friend and we will never be the same without him. Rest in peace Andrew." he says with the rest of the pack repeating

"Rest in peace Andrew." after a few seconds Garth looks up and says.

"Now we avenge Andrew." and with that I knew that pack would be wishing that they never screwed with us.

A/N how was that? Good? Bad? Sad? I it was good and sad but I will possibly be making a sequel I don't know what The name will be yet. I would also like to dedicate this story to my friend Shawn who died on August 21st 2011 rest in peace.. that is all guys thanks for reading and see you soon.


End file.
